Mrs. Brisby
Mrs. Brisby is the main protagonist of The Secret of NIMH and a supporting character in the sequel. She is voiced by the late Elizabeth Hartman in the first film and by Debi Mae West in the sequel. Full Name: Elizabeth Brisby Allies: Jonathan Brisby, Teresa Brisby, Martin Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Timothy Brisby, Mr. Ages, Justin, Nicodemus, Jeremy The Crow. Enemies: Jenner, Sullivan (formerly), Dragon the cat. Fate: Alive The Secret of NIMH Mrs. Brisby is first seen visiting Mr. Ages and telling him about Timothy's condition; she is told that Timothy has pneumonia and must not be moved for three weeks. She journeys home and helps a crow named Jeremy escape from Dragon the cat but loses Timothy's medicine in the process. She is later cheered up when Jeremy says he found the medicine; she is then followed home by Jeremy who is asking for tips on how to impress a female crow. Afterwards, in the Brisby home, all of the children are home alone until Auntie Shrew visits to tell Mrs. Brisby that she needs to move her family. Mrs. Brisby is not at home so the Shrew decides to wait until her return. Auntie Shrew has an argument with Martin and she decides to leave, commenting: "Cast not pearls before swine, I always say. And that includes insolent piglets!", referring to Teresa and Martin. At that moment, Mrs. Brisby arrives and is told that " The frost is off the ground and moving day is at hand." Mrs. Brisby is then told to move her "very odd family". Afterwards, Timothy is given the medicine by his mother who tells everyone to go to bed and eventually does so herself. In the next scene, she disables the tractor with the help of Auntie Shrew and visits the Great Owl. The Great Owl then tells her to seek the aid of the Rats of NIMH; Mrs. Brisby does so and finds out what happened to Jonathan and that the rats have a plan to move her house so it will not be in the path of the plow. She volunteers to drug the cat Dragon so the plan will not be foiled but is captured and placed in the farmers house as a pet. Whilst in the cage, she overhears a phone call between the farmer and NIMH, saying that the rats will be exterminated the next day. Mrs. Brisby escapes to inform Justin and the rats of their impending doom but upon arriving at her home she finds that Nicodemus is dead, her house is not moved and that the plan has failed. Nevertheless, she attempts to warn the rats about NIMH but Jenner claims she is lying and attacks her. Justin throws himself in between the two but Jenner sees that amulet, wounds Justin and tries to forcibly remove the amulet from Mrs. Brisby's neck. Strangling her. He is stopped when Justin stabs him and is finished off by Sullivan who throws a dagger in his back. (Sullivan was slashed in the neck by Jenner earlier in the scene). Mrs. Brisby then saves her house from sinking in the mud by using the amulet given to her by Nicodemus, she is last seen with her family during the final minutes of the movie. Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to The Rescue Mrs. Brisby does not have a major role In the second movie but appears comforting Timothy before he journeys to Thorn Valley. She is seen at the end of the movie celebrating with the rest of the family. Memorable Quotes "If you're going to feather a nest, you've got a lot to learn about how to treat a lady!" "I'm Mrs. Brisby." "You keep making all that noise and Dragon will hear you. If he hasn't already" (reading the inscription of the amulet) "You can unlock any door, if you only have the key." "I don't know how I let you talk me into this!" "Oh, thank goodness. I'm so glad you're home!" "Well, you're not getting up." "Now, son, you listen to your teachers, Justin and Mr. Ages, okay? And what do you do if you're really in trouble?" "That's my boy." (Kisses Timmy) "Goodbye, Timmy. Be good." "Watch over our son, Jonathan." Name Change Because the movie was adapted from a book, it has some differences; one major difference being Mrs. Brisby's name. In the original, she is named Mrs. 'F'risby instead of Brisby. Producer Don Bluth wanted a name change in fear of Wham-O Toys suing Sullivan Bluth Studios. But the change was put into action after all voice actors had recorded their lines, so through careful sound editing, Don Bluth changed the F to a B. Gallery Mail-1.jpg 121 a.jpg Wiki-background Mrs-brisby-captured.jpg Babies.png 29321 cropped 360 243 100 4a244e030f3e748c450a5b31749e4a45.jpg Images-1.jpeg Elizabeth Hartman in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Category:Mouses Category:Characters Category:TV shows Category:Females Category:Heroes